


Her Name Is Not Wade

by Kili_Deadpool



Series: The Week of Spideypool [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Wilson was... beautiful. Peter wants to know more about her. Too bad she is actually Deadpool. </p><p>In which Wade is trans and Peter doesn't know that Wanda and Wade are the same person.</p><p>Prompt 4: Dress Up (not as in being trans is dressing up, but as in Wade is crossdressing at first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Is Not Wade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've only ever read one trans Wade fic?? tf change that
> 
> also i didn't realize that the premise of this is/could be seen as problematic :/// i'm non binary myself but didn't think that it could be seen as if i'm saying being trans is dressing up or something like that so i feel really bad. anyways, sorry if this seems offensive to anyone but i don't want to take it down as it's something i did and shows that i've also changed and realized that it is kinda problematic, but also that it's a part of a series so if i delete this it looks like i skipped a day. 
> 
> Alright, enough ranting, enjoy.

What started as Wade pretending to be a woman for a job had slowly become him pretending to be a woman so he could flirt with men in sleazy bars around town. Peter Parker was one of these men. 

Wade knew that Peter was Spider-Man, they had been friends for years and decided that showing each other who they really are was a good idea. He honestly had been joking when he flirted with him as Wanda. But the joke became him actually wanting to spend time with Peter, slowly falling in love with him over time. 

He also knew that Peter liked men and women. But really, Wade didn't stand a chance with his ugly scars, so he hadn't even tried. It was Peter who made the first move, flirting with Wanda right back. 

This became a problem as Wade realized that he really, _really _liked Peter. And Peter really, _really _liked Wanda. He couldn't keep pretending to be someone he's not, but if he told Peter, he would absolutely lose him. What's he to do?____

____\---_ _ _ _

____Wade was Wanda that day, dressed in a cute Lolita dress with bows in his hair and lipstick on. But it was finally time for him to tell Peter the truth._ _ _ _

____And the truth, he realized, was... terrifying._ _ _ _

____He sat down at the table, smiling at Peter and ordering a drink. The two began talking, and Wade wished it could just stay like that forever._ _ _ _

____But he had to know._ _ _ _

____"Peter, I have to tell you something... It's really stupid, I'm an idiot. I understand completely if you want to never speak to me again, because I lied to you. You actually know me. You're one of my best friends and... I'm not Wanda." He said, reaching up and taking off his wig. Peter sat there, mouth wide open in shock._ _ _ _

____"It's me. Wade." He said, putting his wig in his lap and feeling tears well up as Peter stared incredulously, anger starting to show._ _ _ _

____"Uh, I'm just gonna go. Feel free to never talk to me again, since I'm not this cute girl you thought I was. I'll pay for the bill, don't worry. Maybe I'll see you around! I'm sure there are a bunch of bad guys needing to be killed and I'll just see you around, like I sai-"_ _ _ _

____"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?"_ _ _ _

____And that was not what he was expecting to hear at all. "You could've told me yourself, not pretended to be someone you're not. I thought I had a chance with you, I didn't think I did with _boy _you."___ _ _ _

______"But Petey, don't you understand? This _is _me. I'm not a boy, I don't want to be. I realized that the reason I loved _pretending _to be a girl so much is because I _am _one. And that's weird, coming from me, but I've always known. Ever since I was little, I never wanted to be like all of the boys. I guess my dad pushed that out of my head though."_______ _ _ _ _ _

____________Peter's smile softened. "You should've told me sooner. I really liked spending time with you, Wade. Or should I call you Wanda from now on? I could use different pronouns, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wanda sat in silence. Her whole life she sat in silence. She just couldn't believe it. No one had ever accepted her for who she really is. And now Peter Parker comes along, taking everything he had just been told in stride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why are you so accepting?" She asked. Peter smiled sadly. "My best friend came out as trans to me when I was little. I'd never dream of not accepting you. However, I am still upset that you pretended like you didn't know me. Did you really think you could hide that forever?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wanda grinned sheepishly. "I guess so, yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Peter shook his head. "Well then, _Wanda, _I actually had a question for you." Peter said, looking nervously at anything but Wanda.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Go on, Petey. I think you deserve to ask me a couple questions. I _did _completely lie to you, after all." Peter laughed, smiling at Wanda this time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Okay, um... I wanted to ask you if you'd erm... be my g-girlfriend?" He stuttered, blushing a bright red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wanda giggled happily. "Of course I would, silly Peter! Who'd say no to your cute face?" She said, pinching his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"But uh, how am I supposed to tell everyone else? I don't want to go around being misgendered and called Wade... And I'm not sure how all of the other heroes will react to me asking not to be. What if they hate me even more?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Don't worry about it," Peter smiled, taking Wanda's hand in his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'll figure it out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And he did. The next day at the Avengers meeting, Tony asked him how Wade was doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"She's doing fine." He said nonchalantly. No one said anything, but they all seemed confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Have you uh, seen _her _around?" Natasha asked, still looking confused but understanding at the same time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yes, actually. I um... asked her out last night." He blushed, twiddling his thumbs under the big table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was silent for a moment, before everyone jumped up, screaming questions at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU EVEN LIKED HER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tony yelled over Steve's "ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, SON!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"CAN YOU GUYS STOP!?" Peter yelled, eyes wide as he put his hands out and stared at everyone, frightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Natasha sighed, shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell us any of this? And I'm not going to act like I'm the only one confused by this whole she and her thing, either."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well, _Wanda _and I have been going on dates for the last month or so. She also told me last night that she would rather be called Wanda and she's trans. So I'd like it if you'd be accepting of that." He didn't tell them about the whole 'I didn't even know who I was going on these dates with anyways' thing. They didn't need to know.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Okay..." Tony said, still confused. "So you're dating her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Peter nodded, smiling. "Yes, and I'm very happy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Then that's all the matters." Steve said, patting Peter on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Now stop keeping things from us!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
